Mr Anime Club President
by SerenaXXXDarien
Summary: Serena Tsukino is a bad girl at heart, but what happens when her worst enemy is the Anime Club President? PLEASE R&R There's Alcohol n Drugs for mature content! CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

** Club President **

**(A/N) Hokay! so I was approached to do this story and when I heard the idea I was ecstatic! so let's see where this goes! Thanks to shana elmsford!**

**I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters etc.**

**Chapter 1**

"Thank god I'm finally out of that house!" Serena said as she heaved a sigh. Serena Tsukino had just graduated from High School about 4 months ago and was starting college in upstate New York. After a strong advisement from her father, Ken, to stay closer to home, Serena insisted that she needed to be independent for once in her life. She was tired of having everyone doubting her abilities as a leader and especially hated a certain someone, who did nothing but make fun of her hairstyle day in and day out.

'Hopefully he won't be there' she thought as she walked through the giant metal gates to the university. People were scurrying every which way, carrying books, luggage, and even refrigerators. As she made her way across the lush green turf, she noticed something that caught her eye. It was a guy, but no ordinary guy. His head was burrowed deep in a manga and his eyes diverted down to the text, only looking up when necessary to avoid a collision. As Serena headed after him, he darted behind a column and into a library. 'Figures' she thought as she made her way to her new dorm.

As she turned the brass knob, she felt a sense of comfort knowing she didn't have a roommate. Her mother Ilene, begged her to register for one, but Serena being stubborn as a bull, wouldn't hear of it. Serena simply wanted to have 'Serena Time' and during the summer it seemed to be only Serena Time, ever. Amy had finally gotten accepted into Medical school and had started her internship on the west coast, while Raye and Lita took up cooking all the way in France. Mina however decided to stay back home and pursue a degree in psychology. The so called goddess of love wanted to literally understand what makes people tick when in love, so why not study up on it!

Serena sat down her bags and proceeded to set up her new home for the next four years. She drew back the sliding closet door and in no time had already put away her hanging garments and even her shoes, not to mention her costumes. The bed was next as she spread out her deep maroon and pink sheets, along with her satin white pillows. "All that's left is my pride and joy and then I'll go get some food", Serena stated.

The last items Serena had in her bag were things only college frat boys wished they could get their hands on. Her stash of what she called happiness contained everything from whiskey to sake and everything in between. In her room, she had already had her mother ship her tiny cubby which was the perfect size to store anything and everything. Serena then pulled out a small binder which held tiny pockets filled with almost every kind of pot. Purple Haze, Chronic, hell even medical grade quality.

She then stored the binder back into the cubby and locked it as she then slid the key over her neck and then proceeded to the bathroom. She grabbed her tiny makeup bag and started to fumble with her flat iron. Before she moved, she told herself that it was time to lose the buns and go for a more normal look, a look that would gain more respect. Her hair fell right below her butt and her bangs framed her face more lovely than ever. She was becoming a woman, and a beautiful one at that.

She then headed down to the cafeteria and decided to eat the chicken teriyaki, considering it looked like the safest thing on her meal plan. As she gathered her tray, she spotted him again. Serena was always adventurous and bold, never one to be shy. She then casually approached the man and spoke."Hey is this seat taken?" The man looked at her with kind eyes and gave a smile of approval. "My name is Serena by the way", she said offering her hand out.

"My name is Chris; it's nice to meet you Serena, hey! didn't I see you on campus this afternoon"? He questioned. "I think so, yeah I tried catching up to you, but you sorted darted into the library, I was gonna ask you about that manga you were reading it looked really good".

"Oh yeah, I was reading Shakugan no Shana it's really an epic one too! You can borrow some of the volumes; I should've guessed you liked anime with that InuYasha tank top on." He said pointing down at her breast.

"Yep, I'm a huge Anime nerd, I go to conventions a lot too when I've got the time." She said with a huge grin playing on her face. Two then continued eating their meals as dessert rolled around, Serena chose the banana pudding while Chris chose the chocolate cake with whipped cream on top. Chris then turned to Serena and actually took in what she looked like. She was truly beautiful, a rare one at that in the sea of sorority girls and band members. He couldn't miss her nice breast, they weren't huge like watermelons but they had a really nice shape, one that note he looked down to see her gorgeous tanned legs. He felt drool slipping out the side of his mouth as his brain then hatched an idea.

"Hey Serena, would you like to come with me tonight to the Anime club?, were starting a new DVD series tonight, and I think you'd have fun, and you can meet our president, he'll make you feel right at home." He asked. Serena ecstatically replied and the two headed for the exit into the library. Serena then turned to Chris and asked," Oh by the way, what was the name of your president"? Chris turned to face her and spoke,"Oh his name is Darien Shields." Serena's face then turned as white as a ghost as the two proceeded through the library doors.

To be continued!

**So what did you think! Please R&R! I'll definitely develop Serena's character more and get into her bad girl side! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr. Anime Club President **

**(A/N) I was really digging the vibe of reviews I was getting so I'm going to try to update a wee bit faster! Here it goes!**

Serena walked next to Chris as he signaled for her to come inside the double doors. Serena felt like she was going to be sick, and not from the vodka she spiked her sprite with during dinner. 'Dear god why are you doing this to me! Please make him go away and I'll never ask for anything else again I swear!' She pleaded in her mind. They walked into the library and then turned right and then left to appear at what looked like a tiny conference room. Chris opened the door and Serena was completely shocked.

The walls were adorned with all types of anime posters, ranging from Cowboy Bebop to Bleach and much more. Even some hentai posters clung to eggshell white plaster which made Serena uncomfortable knowing that in her DVD case she had them all. Serena blushed as she soon realized she had a Bible Black school girl costume hanging up in her room, as the idea of her and Chris making love started to unravel in her mind.

She snapped back into reality as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her in closer. She looked up to see him, Darien Shields. His jet black hair fell right below his brows, and his cobalt eyes hadn't changed after all these years. Serena tried hard to fight back tears so instead she let her fist do the talking. Her right hand came up and punched Darien right in the nose as she took a few steps back to keep her distance.

"Well meatball head I guess its better you hit me rather than run off crying again", he said as he rubbed his bloody nose.

"You know what Darien all my life all you have ever done is make fun of me and make me feel like shit every day in high school. I don't know why you do it honestly I'm not that interesting. Go fuck around with someone else's head for a while" Serena shouted. Chris knew this feud wasn't going to die down anytime soon so he quietly signaled for the rest of the members to file out while the two dingbats continued their debate. "Darien, why do you love torturing me? It took me forever to get over you so why can't you just let me be in peace." Serena said. "Serena, Why did you come knowing it was me in charge of the club," Darien asked.

Serena didn't know what to say to that. He was right, she could've run. She could've flown like a coward to her little room like a sanctuary and smoked a bowl to help get Darien out of her head but she didn't. The two just stood in the tiny room as the awkward silence rose louder and louder. Finally Serena decided she would handle this situation the way she wanted to with a drinking contest. Of all the civil things, she wanted to do just that."We need to talk this out in private, just you and I follow me", she said as she grabbed Darien by the hand like a little boy. Darien literally had barely anytime to register what the hell was going on, and before he knew it he was standing in meatball heads dorm.

Serena grabbed her key from around her neck as she turned her back to Darien to grab a bottle of Whiskey and two shot glasses. Serena then locked back the cubby and proceeded to light a Clove cigarette. She motioned for Darien to join her on the bed as she started filling of the shot glasses while the other was held in place by her legs."Here go ahead and grab that one, that's yours", she said signaling with her head to grab the glass from between her inner thighs. As Darien reached for the tiny cup, he grazed against her leg, remembering how it reminded him of silk every time he touched her. He felt the heat rise in his head, and not the thinking one, as he shot back the hard liquor into the back of his throat. He gave a slight hacking noise as he held out the glass for another round. "So what are the rules this time", Darien asked.

"First one to pass out confesses everything and apologizes since I know I'll win," Serena said bluntly. Darien then shot back," You might have been good back then babe, but I've got two more years of college parties under my belt." Serena thought' Buddy you've got nothing on me, especially if you see what's in the cubby'. Shot after shot and it seemed as if neither was giving into the alcohol until Darien raised his hand to cover the top of his glass.

"Serena, no more, I'm done, I need to tell you some things before I pass out on your bed," Darien managed to slur." "I'm so sorry for everything Serena, I mean It I know it might not feel like an honest apology but it is, I never meant to hurt you or make you feel as if I was harassing you, but I couldn't help it back then, we were young and when we separated, I felt at that time, that was my way of dealing with it and I never wanna make you go through that again.." Darien said as he grabbed the bottle from Serena's hand and took one last giant swig, finishing it off.

" I've missed you so much and all I wanted to do today was tell you how beautiful you are and even if you had your meatball hair style, I'd still love you more than ever." Darien said. Serena then turned to her left and placed the empty bottle and cups on the nightstand as she turned back to face Darien. She missed him terribly all those years ago and here he was in her room, drunk as fuck with the same damn sexy body of his.

She couldn't remember the last time he held her and she needed to feel that right then and now."Serena?" Darien spoke softly."Yes?"she replied. "I'm sorry we lost the baby." And with that Darien Shields then for the first time cried in front of the woman he loved. He hadn't cried since the death of his parents, and since that day he vowed to never shed another tear again. Serena leaned over to him as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, never wanting to let go, not again. Darien looked up to her as his gaze met hers as he slipped a hand under her skirt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The next morning Serena woke up to the sound of birds chirping which clearly wasn't helping her headache. At this point and time she wished her brother Sammy was with her to peg the birds with his bb gun. Serena then blinked a few times to gather her surroundings as she tried to piece together what in the world happened.'Ok anime club, check, Darien and I drinking, check oh fuck did we FUCK!' Serena then felt herself and a large amount of fluids still stuck to her walls from the night before. She then turned over in her bed to find none other than a naked Darien Shields in her bed.

**To be Continued….**

**Soooo what did you think! Please R&R peeps, it lets me know if im on the right track with characters and what not! Mwa! SerenaXXXDarien**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mr. Anime Club President**

I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters etc.

Serena sat up in her bed as she grabbed her forehead with her palm like she did for every hang over. She totally forgot that she and Darien were completely naked as her nipples stiffened to the cold air that swirled through out the room in the morning. She leaned down as she placed her head on Darien's chest which caused him to stir a bit and open his eyes. "I missed you, I didn't want to admit it after losing him but I missed being with you, so much," Serena said as tears were beginning to flow from her blue eyes. "I know we were young, and strangely enough I still have the ring you gave me that day when we went to the clinic. Why did you want to marry me? Did you feel it was just obligatory to do since you knocked me up!?" Serena said rather hatefully. Darien's hand came up and began stroking her head while he kissed her forehead and tried to soothe her before sitting them both up. Darien then turned to face her as he gently kissed at her tears, rendering her to be silent and listen to him. "Serena, I've loved you for a long time, and I know it's been a while but I want to make this work. I know we can do this darling just please listen to me. I wish I could've been there when you started going into labor at Mina's I wanted to help you and be there right with you but I was out of town with Andrew. God I still remember Mina calling me telling me that you started contracting while you two were looking at bridal magazines. I remember getting there at like what was it? 3 am?! Record time coming from 2 states away. But when I walked into the hospital I knew something wasn't right. I barely remember holding him before the nurse had to take him away from us. Serena I've never felt so terrible before in my entire life, when he passed it felt like someone had taken a letter opener and shoved it in my heart and was twisting it. I never wished this or anything. I was so happy to start my life with you and Joshua and to have a piece of that taken away, I felt alone." Darien tried to explain. "Why the fuck would you run like that! Do you have any idea what that was like for me! To lose my son and my fiancé wasn't hard enough, god damn you Darien and I wish I never met you." Serena said as she tried to scramble to get out of the bed. Darien caught her and had pinned her down to the bed so that he was on top of her, using slight force upon her shoulders. Serena just cried hard as Darien let himself fall on top of his Ex, compressing his body next to hers. Her cries began to subside as he placed his hand around her neck and kissed her. "Serena, I ran because I had to, I wasn't ready to be a parent but I had to grow up fast and so did you. I never should have left you during that time and I regret making you handle everything on your own. I never want to hurt you like that again."Darien said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Darien I know we were stupid that night at Lita's party, hell you can blame it on your whiskey, and I'll blame it on my pot. But all I wanted was you, I knew you could make me happy and when I saw you yesterday in the club room, god after 4 years of no communication I'm sorry I punched you, I obviously wasn't thinking. I..."Serena said as she was cut off from a hot pair of lips. "You had every right in the world to punch me, Mrs. Darien Shields.", Darien whispered in her ear. Serena always felt like putty in his hands when he called her that, and he knew how she got too. "Serena, I want to make love to you properly, fully awake and sober this time, is that ok with you?" Darien asked. Serena then grabbed Darien's shaft as she placed his head just barely inside of her. "Darien I want you to make me feel good." Serena said as she batted her beautiful eyes at him. Darien bent down to her lips again and started tenderly kissing her making his way down the side of her neck and back up again, only this time finding her tongue and began to melt into her. Darien pulled away from the heated passion and looked at Serena and spoke, "Don't worry baby I will."

To Be Continued…..

**I AM SO SORRY 4 THE WAIT! I've been busy with my new job that I LOVE!! It's sooo awesome PLEASE R&R! and I'll try to update my other two stories when I can!**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**SerenaXXXDarien**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mr. Anime Club President**

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters etc.

**Please R&R**

"Darien, don't make me wait anymore, please give it to me, this is ..oooohh", Serena said as she was cut off by Darien's hot shaft entering her. "God Sere, you're so tight, you are so beautiful.." Darien spoke. Just as things were getting interesting, a large bang on the door brought both the lovers to a hault. "Darien I know you're in there don't you dare try to deny it…" Came a voice from the other side of the wood.

"No he's not, who is it anyway, it's like 8 in the fucking morning!?"."This is your conscience… ooooooohhhhhh", Chris cooed like a ghost."Darieennnnnn hassss a tinnyy diiiccck…." Chris egged on. "No he doesn't Chris it's wonderful "Serena threw back. "HA! I knew you were in there, by the way no class today, the teacher has gone missing, but club today at 6 dress up too it's the year kick off party. Anything cosplay will do Miss Serena ". Chris said.

After that last sentence, they listened carefully for the footsteps to quickly fade away into the echo of the hall, which Serena re aligned herself above the covers. "Talk about close call, I'm glad he didn't open the door or he would've been blinded by your amazing dick"Serena said in between playful snorts while she proceeded to lock the door.

"Thanks Ms. Piggy now I do believe I Kermit has some unfinished business to take care of." Darien spoke. With that Darien flipped her onto all fours as he lowered himself behind her to pay attention to her very eager pussy.

Serena arched her back to a more comfortable state as her head rested on top of the pillows. Darien then began using his hands to gently glide over her thighs and perfect ass, sending goose bumps down the sides of her legs. He then used his thumbs to gently separate her folds to reveal her juicy center. He knew she was enjoying this due to her panting, and he hadn't even touched her! "Darien, please finger me and lick me you know how I like it, please hurry", Serena begged. "Now baby don't beg I'll make you feel good don't worry" Darien said smoothly.

And with that Darien began swirling his wet tongue around her core, allowing Darien to reach with his free hand to pump away at his own desire. Darien then slid his tongue deep inside her space as he felt her body begin to relax and trust him again after so long. Darien then placed his entire mouth over her sex and began to suck back gently on her folds and clit which he noticed began twitching on his tongue

"Darien that feels amazing, please don't stop." Serena moaned. With that another loud bang at the door arose. A voice muffled out, "We know you're fucking in there, just keep quiet and I won't report you!". Serena then lifted her head and glanced back at her man. "I need something to quiet me, here let me get on top of you."Serena declared. "Sere what ever you want to do honey, I don't want to force anything on you", Darien said. "You're not I just want to make you feel amazing with my mouth." Serena smoothly cooed. Serena then placed herself so that she could gain access to his member which was already coming from the tip, while Darien could attend to her sex.

Serena then lowered her head down as she licked her lips to moisten them for the hot shaft. Her mouth then over took him as he began to shake underneath her. Darien then spanked Serena's ass and said, "Don't tease me or I'll have to punish you Mrs. Shields..."

Serena disregarded his warning, as she slid his whole length into her throat and produced a vibrating moan which made Darien without warning begin to come. "Sere, I'm coming, I'm coming..God damn ahhhh, oh my god."Darien managed to say. His liquids then surged from his tip and began coating the inside of Serena's mouth. Serena then gave one final suck and then let the limp member rest on the bed."

"Now that you're done, I want you to make me have the best damn orgasm of my life!" Serena stated very boldly. Darien then flipped her so her back was against the head board while Darien began to make her wish a reality. He let a trail of saliva travel from his mouth down to her pussy where he then began to place a finger inside of her core.

Serena threw her head back and from side to side, in total shock that he would actually take her seriously. Darien then slid another finger inside of her as he bent down to her clit which was begging to be sucked. He pumped his fingers into her with more speed and dexterity, while his mouth began to suction around her pearl, and tug which was making Serena go crazy. She grabbed his head and began to hold on to it as if it were a steering wheel, guiding where she wanted him to go on her.

Darien then began licking her with longer strokes while he could feel Serena's walls were tightening around his fingers. "Darien, add another finger "Serena commanded. "As you wish Princess Serena", Darien spoke. Serena then expected to feel another appendage being added but instead got what she wanted all along.

He slid his whole length inside of her as he grabbed her by the waist so that they were now lying on their sides. Darien began pumping away while Serena then reached for Darien's hand. Serena then realized her voice was escalating again so she began to suck with great fervor on his middle finger, sucking it just as she did previously.

Darien then grabbed her leg and hoisted it up into the air, allowing Serena to open wider as he was able to go deeper. "Darien, baby that feels amazing, god, don't even stop loving me" Serena managed to utter. Darien then firmly replied, "Never". "Darien I'm gonna come and I feel something stronger this time, I'm nervous", Serena admitted. "Just entrust your body to me, just let go and relax." Darien said as he then placed his mouth on top of hers.

Darien then felt Serena moan hard into his mouth, while he felt her pussy grip him and begin to twitch. He then felt a hot liquid running out from her that wasn't his own. "Sere, don't be shy just keep coming honey."Darien said in a soothing voice for her. Darien then spoke and sped up his pace," Serena I'm coming, where do you want me to come?". "Come inside its okay oh my god I feel more coming from me, this is so amazing Darien, god I fucking love you!"Serena screamed.

Darien then grabbed onto Serena's waist and pulled her closer into him as he shot out his seed deep inside of her. Serena and Darien then lay still as their breathing slowed down to a more docile speed. "Sere I think we need to wash your sheets today for sure", Darien joked to her.

Serena just gave a small chuckle as her eyes with still closed while a smile painted across her face."Are you sure you wanted me to come inside of you? What if we have another baby?" Darien asked while propping himself up to face her.

Serena's eyes then fluttered open as tears flew down her cheeks. Serena then rolled into Darien's chest and began sobbing very hard. Serena then spoke in between her tears, " Darien, I can't".

**To Be Continued!**

**PLEASE R&R, sooo what did you guys think? Please let me know, pay attention to the part where Chris said the teacher went missing cas that might come up in the later chapters.! **

**Love you guys!,**

**SerenaXXXDarien**


	5. Chapter 5

** Club President**

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters etc.

**(A/N) ZOMG i've been so busy with my new job it's insane! Well without further or due here's the next installment! R&R PLEASE!**

**pardon the misspelled words my trial version of word expired lol!**

heres a recap!

"Are you sure you wanted me to come inside of you? What if we have another baby?" Darien asked while propping himself up to face 's eyes then fluttered open as tears flew down her cheeks. Serena then rolled into Darien's chest and began sobbing very hard. Serena then spoke in between her tears, " Darien, I can't".

"Darien please don't leave me again, I don't wanna lose you ",Serena pleaded. "Shhh Serena calm down I'm not going anywhere, there's no need to be upset, we'll go to the doctor's next week and we'll see what we can do." Darien said. Serena nodded in approval as the two went ahead and got dressed for the day.

"Sere can you come with me to my dorm, I need to get changed out of these clothes and we might as well do some laundry before the party, okay?"Darien said as he gave a small smile. "Sure, just let me grab my dirty clothes." Serena said as she threw her sheets and other nessecities into her laundry hamper.

The two made their way across campus and soon found themselves at Darien's dorm. "Come on in babe, it might be a little messy but hey it's college",Darien said with a wink. Unlike Darien had declared, the room was immaculate, perhaps the bed was unmade and a few dustbunnies, yet no where near the level of filth like other dorms.

Darien then set down his keys on the bed, and proceeded to change out of the clothes from the night before. Serena only then took notice at how much more chisled his figure was. His tan lean torso that seemed to never end due to his crazy height of 6"7, compared to Serena's 4"10 stature. His muscles seemed to have gotten more tone since Serena last remembered and he had added that sexy V shape resting right below his hips.

Serena began to feel mesmerized as she lunged forward at him and threw her tiny little arms around his waist. She nuzzled her head against his stomach as she closed her eyes, for she wanted nothing more than for someone to just hold her. "Darien, before we go to the party tonight can we please come back here and just hang out with each other for a little while?" Serena asked.

"Of course we can Serena if this is all too sudden for you, please let me know, I don't wanna make you feel like i'm rushing you."Darien then knelt on one knee to face her level. Serena felt warmth in her cheeks when she saw Darien in the same position as before and couldn't help but want to say yes one more time.

"Serena, when did you find out you could not have anymore children? I just want to make sure i didn't cause this I..." Darien's voice lingered on until Serena grabbed his head and gently placed her lips upon his. "I don't know, one minute we're coming home from the hospital then 3 months later I'm having the most random mood swings and weirdly timed periods,why do you ask? Serena questioned.

"Well how bout I make you an appointment with the doctor and we'll see what happens. I wanna make sure there isn't anything wrong. ya know?I care so much for you I just wanna make sure for both of our sakes ok?"Darien replied.

Darien then grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the number of his doctor for a fertility clinic, scribbled some numbers down then turned to smile at Serena. Serena did miss his company but why she could'n't get Chris out of her head still struck her as a bit odd.

The twosome then grabbed Darien's laundry and headed down to the school's laundermat."Hmm I didn't know this existed, believe me if i did this place would've been fun to hot box haha",Serena snickered.

"You and that damn pot are gonna be the death of me you crazy girl", Darien said. "I'll tell you what, before the party tonight, I will get you blazed and you will LOVE it!, I promise, even if it's not much Mr. I don't do anything cas im sqeauky clean, you've gotta learn to loosen up a bit",Serena said as she nudged up against his arm with her elbow.

"Fine, fine I'll give it a shot, here hand me and of your darks, I'll throw em in with mine",Darien said while tossing in some detergent. Serena fished through her bag and found two lacy pieces of lingerie and passed them to Darien unphased.

"Wow meatball head I never would've taken you to be a sexy little minx, hmm now how come when we were together you never wore anything like this for me?, Darien asked with a pouty face.

"Fine, I'll make you a little deal, You get high with me tonight and I'll wear something sexy for you to take off, how does that sound?", Serena asked while her hand drifted down onto Darien's groin. Serena then began to slide her tiny hand ever so slowly up and down the front of his denim jeans, while magically undoing his zipper.

"Sere, we can't do that in here, there's people doing laundry", Darien said as he kept looking over his shoulder. Serena then released her hand and walked over to the electrical outlet box and found indeed what she was looking for. A few loud screams and a couple gasps were let out as Serena shut off all the main power to the left wing of the school, just mainly the library and the laundromat.

The remanining people in the room then whipped out their cell phones and proceeded to head out the door,while Serena and Darien kept very quiet.

"Now will you let me pleasure you?",Serena said as she traced her hands down Darien's Chest and was ready to go...on her knees...

PLEASE R&R!!!

To be Continued!

Huggles,

SerenaXXXDarien

.


End file.
